Change of Plans
by Mirrored Illusions
Summary: Calling all the Potentials was supposed to make things better, instead it got them all killed. And to restore the balance she tipped over she has to move to another dimension. Buffy/Ronon.


Two years had passed since they had activated all the Potentials Slayers. It had taken them 5 days to realize that the newly awakened Slayers were rapidly getting killed off and there were no one left to take their place. The Sunnydale Slayers hadn't just been killed by vampires and demons, but by various accidents – both for over- or underestimating their new abilities but also by what appeared to be genuine misfortune.

The Scooby Gang didn't fare any better. Xander was killed in an elevator malfunction two days before the anniversary of the Battle of Sunnydale. Willow was poisoned 5 weeks later in an unrelated incident after being mistaken for someone else. Giles was killed in a car crash when the breaks on his rental car gave out two days after they arrived in Los Angeles.

Robin died of the injuries he sustained during the battle with the Turok Hahn and the Bringers. Andrew was accidentally caught in the crossfire of an FBI shootout. None of the Sunnydale Slayers made it past two months.

Unknown to the Chosen Two the Powers That Be had taken the opportunity to erase Dawn from existence right before the Hellmouth caved in on itself. Well, they had erased the human aspects of her, and she was now back to being a ball of green energy.

In short it meant that on the second year anniversary there were only two people standing on edge of Lake Sunnydale; Buffy and Faith.

"Did you have one of those Slayer Dreams before we got here, B?" Faith asked, her voice as low and raspy as ever.

A brief nod from the blonde Slayer confirmed her suspicions, "Yes. What did you see in yours?"

"Red's spell only activated the living Potentials, but not the unborn ones. We're back to the Chosen One, or rather the Chosen _Two_." The dark-haired woman smirked.

"Apparently I'm going to live for at least another decade. Probably longer. The new little Potentials need time to grow up." Buffy nodded, it made sense given the situation.

"Mine was different. Very different." Buffy looked across the lake and tried to pinpoint where Revello Drive and her old house should have been. "According to the PTB, I'm a true immortal and I have to leave this dimension so the First won't get another chance to take over."

Faith stiffened. She had always been one half of the Chosen Two, and for the four months she had been the Chosen _One _she'd been in jail and not able to slay anything. All of B's little friends were dead. Angel and all _his_ little friends had been killed the year before in their own apocalyptic showdown with Evil, Inc. As were all the little Slayers Red had activated. Only B was left, and she had to leave again to save the world. She snorted mentally to herself, death really was B's gift.

To add insult to the injury she was still an escaped convict, and had to be very careful with where she went at any given time. With B gone she'd be completely alone again, just like she'd been before Diana had found her. Well, not completely, she was a fully-fledged Slayer now, but still. Slayers were supposed to have back-up, and who the hell knew where the remains of the Council were. Not that she wanted anything to do with those morons.

"Bright side Blondie, no more vamps. Right?"

Buffy grimaced. "Not exactly. Apparently there are _space_ vampires there and the Powers That Suck want me to take up the fight." Faith rolled her eyes in exasperation. Of course they did.

"There IS a bright side though." Buffy's grin was infectious. "They can see into this dimension, but they have no jurisdiction and can't do anything to mess with me or anyone else there since it doesn't have magic." Buffy turned and started walking along the water's edge before she inclined her head to get Faith to follow.

"Whistler showed up and gave me some kind of magical wrist protection things and a magical wallet to store stuff in."

Faith blinked. What? "…and you need that why?" Buffy gave her an amused smile.

"According to Whistler the wallet thing is similar to the bottomless, indestructible, and feather light purse things they have in the Harry Potter books. I have no idea whose idea that was, but it's going to come in really handy since I'm going to be planet hopping for the rest of eternity."

"Don't suppose I get one of those, too?" It was a slim hope, but she had to stay alive for at least another decade.

"No idea, but he said he'd find you after I've left. So maybe?" Packing everything she owned into something the size of a wallet would simplify her life a lot. No need for extra storage on her bike, no need to worry about having to leave it behind if she had to leave in a hurry, or that someone would steal it. It sounded _sweet_.

"You've been busy shopping, that's why there's been so many people in the background every time I've called you in the last week." Her Slayer hearing had made it easy to hear Buffy but the background noise was still a little annoying.

The combination of humor, exasperation, and guilt followed by a small smile told Faith everything she needed to know about her friend.

"The chance of me finding a mall there is pretty much zero and I won't have anything to pay with anyways. Somehow I doubt they'll take American dollars." She drew in a breath before she continued.

"Anyways. I've been stocking up on food, water, other liquids, clothes, medical supplies, weapons, survival books and anything they say I need. I'll run out of the stuff sooner or later, but it'll be good to have while it lasts." She smiled sadly.

"How long do you have? Before you leave, I mean?"

"About 48 hours. Whistler said he'd tell me how to get there then."

They'd continued talking for over an hour before they went back to LA, spent a few hours patrolling before they split and agreed to meet the next day.

* * *

><p>Two days later Buffy was back beside Lake Sunnydale and waiting impatiently for the PTB's messenger demon. She and Faith had spent some time together, exchanged a few gifs, and talked. Buffy had given the Scythe to Faith, after all she was about to become <em>The<em> Slayer and the weapon was meant for the Chosen One to slay demons and vampires on Earth and more importantly in this reality.

Forty minutes later she stepped out of an artificial wormhole for the first time.

* * *

><p>92 years after that a Runner arrived on the planet she was about to leave. Unfortunately a group of Wraith foot soldiers arrived shortly after, but before she had the chance to introduce herself to tall, dark, and dangerous.<p>

A short fight and an unconscious man later she quickly dialed another world before she carefully lifted him up and carried him through the Gate.  
>Several planets later she put him down carefully inside a small shelter she used when she was on this world. He woke a few minutes later when she had gotten the small fire burning.<p>

She kept an eye on him at all times, taking your eyes off strange men were after all a bad idea, especially if said man was armed, injured, woke up somewhere different than where he was when he got knocked out, and generally looked dangerous. Essentially being supergirl didn't mean she could let down her guard.

Her lust bunnies had woken up and taken notice though, despite the fact that he was dirty and a lot taller than she normally went for she was certain that he would clean up well.

A movement out of the corner of her eye told her that her guest had finally decided to rejoin the land of the conscious, and she turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Greetings." She said calmly in a low voice. Don't spook the man, she thought quietly to herself. "I'm Buffy. Do you have any injuries other than the one on your arm?"

He barely inclined his head to return her greeting, before he said "Ronon. No."

Ronon carefully tried to move his arms and legs to check if the Wraith stunner had worn off enough that he could sit up, but he ended up falling down on his back again. The mistrustful glare wasn't encouraging, but then again she didn't expect him to be cheerful and smiling.

The wound on his arm wasn't deep, but she had cleaned it carefully before she put a bandage around it while he was still out. It didn't take a lot of guess work on her part to come to the conclusion that he was most likely a Runner. His dirty and quickly put together outfit, the exhaustion and lack of surprise when the Wraith came through the Gateway was a dead giveaway.

All she had to do now was to convince him to stay long enough for a good meal and then get it through his head that if he let her accompany him it would make his life easier.


End file.
